


Perdón

by dan_mellark



Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [3]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, M/M, Reconciliation, Rubegetta - Freeform, RubegettaMonth2020, rubegettamonth, rubegettamonth - dia 3, rubegettamonth20, rubius - Freeform, vegetta777 - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_mellark/pseuds/dan_mellark
Summary: A veces, la mente le juega mal a Vegetta.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995481
Kudos: 9
Collections: Rubegetta Month 2020





	Perdón

Llevaban tres días sin hablar. Después de la fiesta en su casa, Rubén y él tuvieron una discusión que terminó con Rubius saliendo de su casa. 

Decidieron reunirse con sus amigos en su casa, luego de que no se habían visto durante mucho tiempo. Habían venido casi todos: Luzu, Auron, Willy, Fargan y Alexby. Mangel y Lolito estaban de vacaciones en la playa. 

Estaban todos en la sala, platicando entre ellos. Habían ordenado pizza y comprado refrescos y alcohol. El ambiente era relajado, Luzu, Alexby y Lolito platicaban en una esquina, mientras Auron y Fargan reían ruidosamente por alguna anécdota del mayor. Cuanto Vegetta regresó de la cocina, encontró a Rubius escuchando atentamente lo que Willy le decía. No fue tanto el hecho de que estuvieran platicando lo que hizo que se le apretara el estómago, sino el aura de intimidad que los rodeaba. La cercanía, las risitas, los pequeños roces… Todo lo miraba desde la esquina, ni siquiera aparentaba escuchar lo que Fargan decía. 

El resto de la noche había sido tensa entre ellos, Rubius trataba de acercarse a él, pero Vegetta buscaba excusas para evitarlo. Recibió las despedidas como un respiro. Luego de que todos, excepto su novio, se hubieran ido, reinó el silencio. En contra de sus buenas costumbres, dejó todo el desastre en el primer piso para ir a su habitación. Rubius lo siguió, preocupado por la actitud del pelinegro. Cuando el teñido trató de abrazarlo, él se alejó. Discutieron. Vegetta no podía sacarse aquella imagen de su mente y Rubius no sabía cómo hacerle entender que nada de eso era como él pensaba. Trató de aclarar las cosas, pero la mente de Vegetta estaba nublada por los celos. Las palabras pueden hacer el mismo daño que una herida física. Al final, Rubius decidió dejarlo y darle tiempo para pensar. 

Y sí, la soledad y una llamada a Luzu le dieron qué pensar. La distancia y la culpa lo carcomían, pero al final supo que era su culpa. 

Nervioso, le mandó un mensaje para poder ir a su casa y se sorprendió de que Rubius aceptara, aún así no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. 

Un Rubius recién bañado le abrió la puerta. Todo él era un manojo de nervios, pero el aspecto del chico, lo dejó sin habla.  _ Ay, Dios mío. Vegetta, concentrate. _

—Hola —dijo, mirando a cualquier lugar, menos a sus ojos. 

—Hola. Pasa, pasa. —lo guió hasta la sala. Se sentaron en el sillón y durante un momento guardaron silencio. Vegetta suspiró; sabía que le tocaba iniciar la conversación. 

—¿Entonces…?

—Yo... 

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo. 

—Mira, necesito disculparme contigo. Fue mi culpa no haberte dicho cómo sentía y no hablarlo claramente. Saqué las cosas de proporción, ¿vale? No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Simplemente… uhm, sentí celos de Willy. Sé que me quieres, y yo también te quiero. Sólo… no sé, lo cerca que estaban y todo el ambiente, me hicieron imaginarme cosas. Y no estuvo bien echarte la bronca. Así que, lo siento mucho. —terminó mirándolo a los ojos. 

Rubius le tomó la mano.

—Es que eres bobísimo, macho. —la risita que salió de sus labios lo contagió.— Que Willy es nuestro amigo. No tienes porqué sentir celos de él ni de nadie. Te quiero, y quiero estar contigo, —fue acercándose a él— pero si no me dices cómo te sientes o lo que te causa molestia, esto no va a ir bien. Tenemos que hablar las cosas, no evitarlas. 

—Sí, lo sé. Ahora lo sé. Perdón.

—Te perdono, no te preocupes. —Lo abrazó por la cintura. Vegetta lo rodeó por los hombros y apoyó su mejilla en su cabello.

—¡Ay! —se sobresaltó al sentir la humedad en su cabello. 

—Ya, ya, no seas dramático. —Lo tomó de las mejillas.— Mejor bésame. 

Fue un beso dulce y tranquilo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
